Why
by specialstrawberries
Summary: ALL-HUMAN.. shows what happens as damon and elena grow up together. ONE-SHOT


Why?

A/N : I had nbo clue how this was going to go and now its done. Also, I own nothing.

When Damon and Elena were little they hated each other. They only hung out because their mothers made them. When they actually started liking each other, Damon was forced to move. He promised Elena he would return in 6 months and she counted the days she could see her best friend again.

Five years go by and he finally returns. She's happy and pissed all at the same time. She's happy because he's finally come home to her. But mad because it's taken him so long. All summer they were together. He spent nights at her house just staying up all night talking and then they would go to his house and sleep all day. And the whole summer that was the plan. Every day and every night. And then the summer came to an end and so did their friendship. He had to leave again. Damon told her next winter but she knew better than to believe him again. Yet, she couldn't help but count the days again because in six months they could be together again. And of course when six months passed by he was nowhere to be found. She knew it was too good to be true. So she just went along with everything. Pretended he never existed because he was never in her life anymore and she was fine with that. At least she convinced herself of that.

And then years went by and she was happy and she never saw him until he showed up at her house on a snowy winter night. She couldn't believe her eyes that he was back in her life again. Her and her family went outside to see the snow. While she was there freezing he came up to her and held her. She never felt any warmer. It was like curling up next to a heater. He was THAT warm. She never wanted to let go. But of course the time had come where she had to let go. And she silently went to bed that night covered in blankets but she couldn't find the warmth he offered her only moments ago. The next day she took Jeremy outside to play in the snow. And of course Damon had to be there. Jeremy left go home and Elena stayed with Damon. They played in the snow for hours. And then it got serious.

"Why did you leave me all those years ago? You promised you would be back and you never came. I sat up counting how many days it would be til I saw you again. And when I waited around you were never there. That broke me Damon. Don't you understand how much pain you've caused me? I was never happy. Only when I saw your face or heard your name I would be excited. But you never came when I needed you most."

"Elena I. I don't know what t say. I never knew you felt this way about me. I never returned because of my feelings for you. I always thought that you never cared for me. That you just thought of me as your best friend. Never as something more."

"Damon even if that was the case don't you think I should've been able to see my best friend? All I ever wanted was to see your face. To see how time looked on you. To see how you've changed in six months. But instead I got to see years. Do you have any idea what mark that left me with?"

Damon was silent. He couldn't find the right words to give Elena. Until the three words came to mind."I love you."

"You what?"

"I. Love. You."

"What? How could you love me? That's ridiculous!"

"Elena. I love you and you love me. Stop making this so difficult and kiss me!"

He slowly leaned in so he could kiss her. But she stood up and said she couldn't do. She was with Matt and she doesn't cheat. He said he understood and slowly walked away. But she chased after him because all this time had gone by and she never had her best friend. Her lover.

So she ran up to him and said," Damon Salvatore you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and that is why I cannot believe you are in love with me. I could drown in your crystal clear eyes of blue forever. I love the way your black hair falls around your face this time of year because you don't care enough to cut it. It gives a darker look that I've never seen before. The way your muscles feel against me when you hold me close…words can't even describe. When you hold me at night you sent shots of electricity down my spine. You make me feel something I've never felt with anyone else. And you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now. But I'm taken. And that would be wrong to matt. And I know next week you'll tell me you'll be back during summer but there is something I need to tell you now. I've loved you sine we were little kids and I know that sound really weird but it's true. And also, I'm leaving Mystic Falls. This place holds too many memories of us and I can't look at myself whenever you're not here. I'm sorry Damon but I'm moving somewhere far away. Maybe one day when were older well see each other again but who know what will happen to us. I just know that I can't do this anymore. I love you more than anything but I can't be some seasonal romance to you. I deserve someone who will stay up all night and talk to me and wait until I fall asleep on the phone because he loves to hear me snore. I deserve more than just some fling. I'm sorry Damon. I love you and I always will but, this just isn't for me."

And with that Elena gave him a kiss on the check and leaned her forehead against his before slowly walking away tears streaming down her face. And when Damon looked up she was gone and the snow started to fall. He knew he should've chased her but he didn't. Because he knows she wouldn't want that. So he'll stand there in the middle of the street in the middle of the night because that's all he can think to do. And as his tear hits the ground the only word he muttered was.

"Why?"


End file.
